The Worst Fanfic ever written, possibly
by PastellPop
Summary: A legit piece of terrible crap I wrote when I was twelve. Nothing makes sense. Contains one-sided Luigi x Megurine Luka. (...YES THAT LUIGI SHH NOW DON'T ASK.)


Keep in mind I actually wrote this when I was twelve. And at age 16-ish I found it gain and laughedy my butt off and decided to post it here, so that **even if you think your fanfiction is the worst, at least it isn't as bad as this. XD**

**...you have been warned.**

(along with Vocaloid, I also disgrace K-ON!, Super Mario, and I put a few YouTube Poop references in. )

One day Rin was packing Len's lunch when she thought that it would be funny to put sunscreen in Len's sandwich since it looked like mayonnaise. So then she did.  
Then Len ate the sandwich and he thought it tasted like spaghetti takos. (Yes, spaghetti TAKO, the Japanese word for octopus)  
But then Len started getting paler and paler for the whole day because he had sunscreen inside him, he than started looking like an ugly vampire. But then Edwart Cullen came and he wanted Len to join team Edward because they have cookies, but Len is anti-twilight so he hit Edward with a banana. It made Edward turned into bread that the birds ate, but they soon vomited the bread because it was still Edward. Len turned back to normal in about 2 days, because the sunscreen… left his… body…in the form of waste. Okay, okay, too much info.  
Then everyone wanted Len to be in the next Twilight movie, but since Len thought Twilight was the stupidest thing ever, he refused. Then everyone threatened to turn the world into spaghetti if he wouldn't be in the next movie, but Len still refused, so everyone turned the world into spaghetti.  
Luigi was a very happy plumber, because the world turned into something he loved very much. So he danced around and he span so fast that he shot off the ground and he crashed into the Statue of Liberty that didn't turn into spaghetti, along with a few other buildings/statues/whatever. Then the Statue started to talk and said "Bring me a riewfhuruh or else I'll turn the world into Brussels sprouts" Luigi didn't know what a riewfhuruh was, but he had to do it because he hated Brussels sprouts and he wanted to keep the world spaghetti.  
So then he saw Yui from K-on standing on Liberty's head doing the chicken dance, so then Luigi asked her what a riewfhuruh was. Yui said that it was another word for a purple octopus with a clown nose, that also had huge ears, long green hair, and with rabies. So Luigi and Mario dove to the bottom of the ocean, but it was risky since a riewfhuruh had rabies.  
Then they saw Luka Megurine sitting on a giant chicken nugget, crying. But she hardly ever cries, plus also she was underwater… Then Luigi asked what was wrong, and she said that giant burritos attacked her, and they did the worst thing, they made her toaster stop toasting toast. It's terrible because ALL TOASTERS TOAST TOAST, and if Luka's toaster won't toast toast, then the statement wouldn't be true anymore. Mario thought this was a huge crisis, and now the plumber brothers had two tasks, find the riewfhuruh, and get Luka's toaster to toast toast again.  
Then they found out that everything was ALL RIN'S FAULT since she started the whole chain of events. (Read beginning if you don't remember) Word got out, and then everyone started throwing picked onions at Rin. Then Yui mistook Mugi's eyebrows for pickled onions, so she accidentally pulled them off and threw them at Rin. Then the world starting spinning really fast because Mugi didn't have her epic eyebrows anymore, and the ocean started sloshing around and it soaked within the spaghetti world and now the whole world was a mess of spaghetti and salty water.  
Mario and Luigi didn't know that riewfhuruhs liked overly watered salty spaghetti, so one appeared, since it had rabies, it was foaming at the mouth, it was only 3 centimeters tall, but since it's green hair was 5 feet long, so Mario and Luigi could see it. Luigi put it in a piggy bank, but the riewfhuruh's mother came because it was angry with the brothers. Its mother was 90 feet tall and wide, but its hair was still only 5 feet. Since a huge riewfhuruh would have MEGA RABIES, Mario, Luigi and Luka swam away as fast as they could. Luka found a particularly large meatball, and threw it at the riewfhuruh's head. It was a good throw, and everyone knows when a riewfhuruh gets hit in the head with a meatball, they turn into a scented candle, this candle smelled like a wet staircase with flowers, Luka took the candle with her.  
So then Luigi gave the Statue of Liberty the riewfhuruh, and she turned the world back to normal. Luigi was very disappointed that he didn't get to eat any spaghetti (he forgot all about it since he was dancing around and then he had to find the riewfhuruh (SO IMPOSSIBLE!)) But at least everything was better.  
But the world was still spinning fast, and Luka's toaster still didn't toast toast. Yui tried looking in the spot where she threw Mugi's eyebrows, but they were gone, and the world wouldn't stop spinning until Mugi had her eyebrows. To apologize, Rin decided to help. So Yui, Mugi and Rin traveled the world looking for them. Except Yui couldn't walk 3 steps without falling, since she was the clumsy one, and the world was spinning. Every time a person named Yui falls, a person gets Rickrolled, so the terrible song was playing everywhere, and people started to have accidents. Their first stop was in Italy, and since Rin was a superstar, she was forced to perform a song, so she did with Yui, Mugi, and Ritsu and Mio also came so she released a new song: "I Don't Know What To Sing (feat. The Light Music Club)", since Rin just made up a song on the spot of performance, going as she sang it, and it was about how she didn't know what to sing.  
Meanwhile, Luka looked online to find out how to make a toaster toast toast again, and one site said to put a scented candle in the slot, and to get two plumbers who's name starts with the letter "L" to skip merrily around it while saying "I'm a pretty pony" 5 times, and then they had to sing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga while balancing glasses of lemonade on their heads while spinning. So then Luka put the scented candle the riewfhuruh turned into in the slot, and got Len and Luigi to skip around saying "I'm a pretty pony" 5 times, and then they sung Bad Romance while balancing glasses of lemonade on their heads. And since they would usually fall, the spinning world made it easier for Len and Luigi to balance the glasses on their heads.  
But Luka didn't see the last page of the article, and it said that 2 people who's name started with "Lu", and helped save the world from spaghetti doom had to get MARRIED, and the man had to be a plumber and the woman had to have a good voice. So since her toaster didn't toast toast still, she went back to the article and saw the last page. Luka just plain DIDN'T WANT to get married with Luigi (they both fit the requirements)  
Then it started raining gumballs. Then Luka told Luigi that they had to get married (even though she didn't want to) and then Luigi became happy because he thought Lewkah wuz hawt (I misspelled teh wordz on purpose). And Luigi wanted to kiss her… (OMG) Then Luka tried to run away, but she tripped over the radio and turned it on and "Curry Nochi Rice" by the K-on band started blasting out (because I think that music oddly fits for a chase) but Luigi was still chasing after her singing pretty much every love song that existed (and even some that didn't exist), "Bad Romance: (I want your love I don't wanna be friends) Sexy Chick (I need a word to describe this girl without being disrespectful: She's a Sexy Chick!) He even sang the corny, old-fashioned love songs (You're beautiful (x3) it's true) Even Christmas ones, girl love songs about boys, Japanese ones, Italian, French, Martian, Meatballese, and ones that came out after this story's writing, you name it!  
And MEANWHILE, Yui, Mugi, Rin, Ritsu and Mio went to Russia next to search for Mugi's epic eyebrows, but when the world is spinning, everything turns backwards in Russia, there were toasts that were toasting TOASTERS, A person talking with his butt, and an iPod listening to a person! And they had to perform another song, but as they tried to play "Don't Say Lazy", Rin and Mio ended up signing backwards, Yui and the rest of the club's instruments were playing on them! Then the song started, the cheering were people, and a plane rode on top of Yui and the rest of the gang out of Russia.  
(Rin singing backwards)

Meanwhile, Patrick's mommy made a sandwich, and his daddy named it Fred.  
Luigi was still chasing Luka, his short stubby legs would never even dream of catching up with Luka's long, strong and thin legs that belonged to a dancer (Quote from Tokyo Mew Mew!) Then Luigi saw an Italian restaurant, and it had SPAGHETTI! Luigi ate OVER 9000 (yes, OVER 9000) plates of spaghetti and turned into SUPER LUIGI! But, at the worst time, Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give you Up" (song that plays when you get Rickrolled) started playing, because Yui fell again… Luka thought Luigi made the song play, so she crashed through the walls of hhgregg (because that's where they happened to be then) with an overgrown tuna fish. Luka used her ninja skills (wait, where did that come from?) to climb a tree that grew fake cheese, and from there she stepped onto a skyscraper and she hopped from one to one.  
But then she saw Gakupo. She pretends to hate him, but she actually loves and admires him. So she wanted to "flirt" a little, what better way to flirt than to hit him on the head with an overgrown tuna fish? So Luka jumped down from the skyscraper, aiming for Gakupo's head, yelling like TARZAN, but before she knew it, SUPER LUIGI appeared on top of Gakupo's head, and Luka's lips… ended up landing on… Luigi's lips. Luka completely FREAKED OUT and hit Luigi with the tuna (out of anger and being totally disturbed) and Gakupo once (out of love).  
Still disturbed, Luka went into Wal-Mart to vomit in the bathroom, and to wash her lips for 6 days straight. She came out of the bathroom and saw Mario recommending a toaster to a customer. Then he started saying "You know what they say, all toasters toast toast!" But since Luka's toaster wouldn't toast toast, so Mario's statement would count as a lie! But every time someone lies to a customer in Wal-Mart, someone else gets Rickrolled! And there was only one person left in the world who hasn't been Rickrolled in the last 24 hours was Miku Hatsune, and if everyone in the world gets Rickrolled within 24 hours, that means the world will turn into liver! And no one wants that! So then Luka ran as fast as she could to the scene, and pushed Mario as soon as he was about to finish saying the second "toast", but they bumped into Yui from LUCKY STAR, (different Yui) and she fell. And every time a Yui falls, someone gets Rickrolled, and since Miku was the only one left, the horrible song ended up playing while Miku was eating chocolate, but the world… didn't turn into liver because it was spinning too fast.  
Meanwhile, A llama and a block of cheese were getting married.  
Meanwhile, Rin and the others tried looking back in the spot where Yui (from K-on!) threw Mugi's eyebrows, but instead they found a note. It said "Sorry, if you were looking for epic eyebrows, I took them. I am an eyebrow critic and collector, and these eyebrows were the most epic, high quality, purest, fullest, and sexiest eyebrows I have ever seen in my life. And they also remind me of picked onions. Signed- The Eyebrow Critic, Address: 9001, Honeycake Road, Wafflegaoka"  
So they went there, and in a golden case with the finest craftsmanship, with fancy-looking protection things all around, in the middle of an expensive display stand, were Mugi's eyebrows. The problem was, there were lasers all around, and no one could walk even a step without touching them, not even Rin, even with her moderate ninja skills (okay, what's up with the ninja skills in this part?) Then Mugi

**ENDNOTE: **And then Mugi what!? And then Mugi WHAT!? Oh noes, it literally ended herel, unfinished for all these years. So... it's been so long, but I guess we'll never ever get to know what Mugi did next... **but hey, maybe YOU know what Mugi did next. I have a question... What do you think Mugi did next?**


End file.
